Rollplay Solum Episode 29
Recap Aftermath of the Battle The party return into Willow Creek, having defeated the "Black-Eye" army of Orcs. Victarian tells the local town guard about the 64 dead orcs on the road with full gear, ready for the looting. Someone runs off to fetch a healer for the party. The party head into town being surrounded by civilians asking for details. The party share information about the battle they just endured. Eventually the party arrive back in the inn. An elderly human male wearing a loincloth comes into the inn and talks with the party. His name is Jasper and he talks about the tyrany of the Orcs and asks what the party want in return for defeating the army, and Victarian asks for nothing other than some healing. Jasper leads the party outside and a quarter mile out of town to a small hut. Once inside, Jasper gets a container of brown paste and rubs it into the woulds of the party. Jasper warns the party to avoid the south, much evil lies there. The party leave the hut and return to the inn, with the paste helping to hasten their wounds healing. Léa talks with Victarian about being more sneaky in the future, not telling the locals about where they are going and who they are, and leaving down more secretly so people following them have a harder time tracking. Victarian agrees. The next day the party get up and leave town. The party head onward to the Valeris. Léa shares the information on the upcoming I'Yarra Oryn forest. It was once the homeland of the elves, where elves first arrived in Solum. The Army of Voraci destroyed everything inside the forest, and now it is said to be haunted with spirits. Any who now go into the woods never come out. The party decide when they will avoid those woods when they get closer. Takar Esponage The party arrive in Takar, pop ~25,000 people, and get supplies. The party then trek for 3 days along the road to get to Taskar, wich is full of Voraci forces. Zanzil notices a road going north from Taskar into the mouintains and asks about it. The road leads to a mithril mine. However all the mithril is under Voraci control. There is a lieutenant Genquil in charge of the Voraci forces here in Takar, but his commander is in Ironbeard Keep to the East. Victarian talks with the party about assassinating Lieutenant Genquil in charge of the town, who sleeps in the town hall. Léa says it could be possible, but she would want to get more information first. During the day the party keeps a low profile. Léa scouts around town and finds the town hall. The town hall is a 4 story stone building with a Voraci Flag flying from it. It is used both for local government and local courtroom purposes. Léa buys a pair bloodhound, named Fetch & Kill, for their fur. With the fur Léa casts a tracking spell to monitor the movements of the Voraci Lieutenant. Léa drops off the dogs with the party and goes to her inn-room to cast clairaudience on the townhall but gets very little information. She then goes invisible and scouts out the inside of the townhall in person. Léa makes her way floor by floor searching for useful information. The 1st Floor is the Main Hall. 2nd Floor has Offices. 3rd Floor is closed doors. The 4th floor stairs lead to a corridor with a single door in the middle with 2 Voraci Guards stationed at the door. Léa waits half an hour on the 4th floor and sees 2 Voraci Clerics in robes go into the room. 10 minutes later a pair of solders escort a prisoner into the room. Léa returns to the party in the evening and reports in. The party discuss what to do next, and the party decide to spend some more time to get more information before acting. The next day Captain Helgar & Squire Reptar watch the north road out of town for Mithril Shipments. Léa goes around town and counts 250 to 300 voraci solders, and counts at least 4 Voraci clerics. Léa goes invisible and returns to the 4th floor of the town hall. She sees the officer flanked with scribes and other underlings leave the room. Léa follows after Lieutenant Genquil and overhears a conversation about a shipment of mithril about to head to Smelton. Lieutenant Genquil is ordering extra guards on the shipment, due to leave in 3 days, due to a band of marauders in the area. Lieutenant Genquil sends the scribe off with a letter. Léa follows after the scribe. The scribe goes to some messengers in another building and says the letter has to be sent to fort Iron Beard. The letter gets given to a rider named Frank who rides off with the letter on horseback. Léa returns back to the party and reports in to her findings. The party plan an ambush on the caravan in 3 days time. Helgar and Reptar returns and says a single cart of mithril goes to Smelton once a week from Takar. The regular guards on the shipment are 10 solders, an officer, a cleric and a wizard. That night Léa sneaks near the town hall in an alleyway and casts locate creature to find out Lieutenant Genquil's sleeping quarters. Léa goes to triangulate the position, but is spotted by a voraci guard out the front of the town hall and is driven off. Léa uses the invisibility ring and returns to the town hall and sees a man in dark robes arrive and go inside. Léa finishes triangulating and sees he is on the back corner 4th floor. Meanwhile Tariq and Zanzil arein Zanzil's Inn Room. Zanzil casts "Polymorph: Other" on the bloodhound, Fetch. Fetch transforms into a Lammasu. Church bells ring in alarm outside. The Lammasu, still calling himself Fetch, greets Zanzil and Tariq. Zanzil asks Lammasu if he can get him home, and Fetch says he cannot. Zanzil then gives Fetch a target to attack instead, Lieutenant Genquil, and explains how evil the Army of Voraci is. Fetch dimension doors out of the inn room and flys towards the town hall. Escaping Takar As Léa, still invisible, is on the way back to the inn she sees Fetch land nearby and then leap away. Léa, now terrified, rushes back to the inn as a second set of church bells ring. Léa arrives at the tavern and warns Victarian that she thinks the locals know they are in town, which is why the church bells are ringing. Victarian & Léa goes upstairs to warn Zanzil and Tariq. The party meet up and decide to leave town right away. The party get on their horses and head towards the east gate. Other people have come out of their houses to investigate the bells ringing. The party get to the east gate and find it is closed with 30 voraci orc troops, lined up in ranks. An officer is giving the troops order to get ready. Léa suggets they use the writ of passage to get out of town. Victarian agrees and pulls it out and shows the officer. The officer orders the gates open and the party are allowed to leave Takar. The party head half way to Rock Hill then go camp off road in the woods at dawn. 2 hrs later a messenger rides down the road from Takar to Rock Hill, riding at a gallop. Zanzil magic missiles the messenger, killing them. Victarian searches the messenger and finds a letter. Victarian drags the body off the road and gives the letter to Zanzil to read: :The Marauders have been spotted. They have left Takar last night. They are heading for Rock Hill. The party keep camping out on the road for the rest of the day. In the afternoon they see 20 human voraci troops marching down the road from Rock Hill towards Takar. The party decide not to attack the troops because it may ruin their ambush of the Mithril Shipment. On the second day of waiting there are no troop movements. The Mithril Ambush On the third day the party are still waiting and spot the cart, being lead by a Voraci Human Knight in Black Armor. The cart is being pulled by an ox. On the cart is 1 cleric and 1 wizard. There are then 40 soldiers flanking the cart. The soldiers are in 4 formations, one in front of the wagon, one behind, one of the left and one on the right. Zanzil starts the ambush throwing a fireball at the cart and the formation to the right of the cart. The fireball kills the wizard, the oxen and 18 troops. The blast knocks the cart over. The 22 voraci soldiers left alive charge the party. The Voraci Cleric heals himself as the Knight moves next to the cart. Victarian meets the troops in combat on his horse, and a spear hits his horse, Victarian then kills 3 soldier himself and his horse kills one with a bite. Tariq goes to fight the troops on foot and ends up destroying his magic sword, Reaper, with a massive critical miss, but Reptar kills the soldier in front of Tariq. Zanzil kills the Voraci Cleric with a magic missile. Léa casts hold person on the Voraci Knight. Victarian kills another voraci soldier before being knocked off his horse. Tariq kills a Voraci soldier with his mace. Zanzil throws magic missiles at 4 different voraci soldiers, killing 3. Léa casts flaming sphere and moves it towards the troops. The remaining 13 voraci soldiers flee from the party. Victarian slays two retreating soldiers & Tariq kills one retreating soldier. Victarian goes up to the held officer and executes him. Victarian gets back on his horse and chases down and kills 6 more retreating voraci, but the other 4 have escaped. The party inspect the wagon and see it is filled with ore. Zanzil takes the dead wizard's spell book. The party then load half the cart of mithril ore in Zanzil's Bag of Holding. Zanzil then remembers he has a portal hole, and they put the rest of the ore and the dead bodies inside the hole. The party then group and head towards Rock Hill. It is evening when the city walls of Rock Hill come into sight. Léa suggests avoiding the city and the party agree, so go around it. It is full nighttime by the time the party have passed by the city. The party then camp off road. Zanzil admits to the party that he transformed the dog Fetch into a Lammasu. Zanzil suggests turning some people into Gold Dragons and unleashing them on the Voraci Army. The next day the party head onward towards Barunder. Battle Stats :* Damage not rolled when landing a hit against most of the Voraci Soldiers :** Fireball did 23 damage to 20 targets, not counting Oxen. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes